A Prussian Pan
by TheObnoxiousPoppyseed
Summary: Harsly neglected by their father France; Canada, America, and Britain escape into the moonlight guided by a young strange albino boy and his side kick.  As adventures unfold, feelings of love do too.


**~So you all understand this gorgeous story…**

**Prussia/Gilbert – Peter Pan * Canada/Mathew – Wendy * America/Alfred – John * Britain/Arthur – Michael * Russia/Ivan – Smee * France/Francis – Father * Belarus/Natalia – Captain Hook * Hungary/Eliziveta - Princess Tiger Lily * Austria/Roderich – Chief Indian * Gilbird – Tinker Bell **

**~Enjoy! (^,^)**

Mathew, Arthur, and Alfred ran up and down the wrecked stairs, shouting and yelling about, chasing after each other. The three all loved playing pretend but, Arthur had an exceptionally incredulous imagination. It was all thanks to Mathew's bedtime story telling. Even though Francis was their father, Mathew made Arthur and Alfred his responsibility when Francis stopped caring. He was an amazing father but, something happened long ago Mathew couldn't apprehend. Mathew loved mothering his younger brothers; they respected and adored him, as he did them.

Alfred wriggled his handmade wooden sword in Mathew's face. "Take that Princess Mattie!" Alfred screeched at his older brother.

Mathew cupped his face femininely with his hands, turned his back, screeching back as he ran down the Victorian hallway in his favorite pair of stilettos.

Alfred ran after him. Princess Mattie tripped over his gown with his heels and fell on his face. He struggled to sit up and found Arthur dressed in an ancient pirate's costume before him. Huge, obnoxious, feathers of red, gold, and green streamed from the hat he wore. An angry look painted his face but, was truly faux.

"Arrrrrggh! Hand over the jewels puppet!" Arthur bellowed at the princess.

Mathew began to fake cry and over fake sniffles stuttered to say, "Take them! Take them! I don't need them just don't harm me!" He unclipped his necklace and earrings about to give them to the pirate when Alfred frog-like hopped over the princess and fell on top of the pirate straddling him down.

Alfred turned to Mathew, "I'm the hero!" turned back around and pinned Arthur to the floor. The pirate and the hero stared into each other's glistening chibi eyes. They smiled and with that, Alfred got up remembering that Mathew was there. However, he thought the princess would be mad when it appeared he had been fan-girling with a slight nosebleed. Arthur followed Alfred's motion and stood back up next to him. Alfred kissed Arthur on the cheek, Mathew squealed but, before Alfred pulled away Francis opened his office door. Francis noticed what had happened became very pissed off.

"Sacrebleu! Fermeture! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" He pulled them away, far away, from each other.

"No! Father! They were just playing around!" Mathew tried to defend what innocence could not be found. Francis stood very close in front of Mathew, met him face to face with only one emotion exploding inside of him; anger.

"Mathieu! Tu savais exactement ce qui se passait! Ne le laissez jamais se reproduire! Jamais! Zwhat iz with you and your cross-dressing and pretend play? It'sz about time you'd grow up!" Francis smacked him across the face.

Tears began to swell from all three of their eyes but, Mathew felt the most dilapidated. Mathew is Francis's biological son; Francis adopted Arthur and Alfred from an orphanage. He originally just wanted to adopt Arthur but, Arthur refused to leave without his best friend. Francis shoved Arthur and Alfred into their room locking the door behind. They struggled to stay with Mathew but, Mathew was motionless. He leaned against the wall, protecting his body from collapsing. His eyes remained glossy no matter how many tears waterfalled from his eyes.

'It's my entire fault," he thought. He was so surprised; over all the years and the many fights they had his father never hurt him like that. But, that wasn't the worst. After locking up Arthur and Alfred, leaving them banging against the door, shouting for freedom, Francis grabbed duck tape and ripped a big piece of the roll. Francis then tapped Princess Mattie's red-red lips and bound his feet and hands with twine. He picked him up over his shoulder and set him down in the nursery, the room next door to the children's bedroom. Francis was about to walk out the door when they met eye to eye. Mathew's eyes filled with mixed emotions of fear, surprise, depression, and confusion while his father's remained firm with ignorant anger.

"Grow up," he coughed under his breath. He turned his back slamming the door behind him. Mathew listened closely to the following fiddling of the key locking the door.

Thoughts screamed threw Mathew's head which led to an awful head ache caused by all the stress running through his veins. He looked through his glasses at his bound feet, his hands behind him. The tears all of a sudden stopped. The shouting from the room next door seemed to dwindle away. He stared into space at the moonlight that proudly shone through the window. Snot ran from his nose. 'I must be passing out from the oxygen I'm not getting…' Mathew thought as he trailed off. His eyelids fluttered closed as he then fell asleep.

_Disclaimer~ Hetalai & Peter Pan *SIGH*

*Use google translate meh dudes!*


End file.
